FENR
by Izakuruler
Summary: Fang Baron is a the leader of team FENR but suffers one fatal flaw. He's anti-social by choice. Will team FENR fall apart before they start or can Fang keep them together.
1. Ch1 Fang Baron

**Fang "Time to start? All right then"**

**Ruby "This is going to be awesome"**

**Fang "Who let Ruby back here?"**

**Ruby "Oh can I get a good look at your katanna?"**

**Fang "Start the goddamn story! No Ruby let go of it!"**

* * *

"Fang Baron, Ell Tenzin, Nicolas Trailer, Rain Moonfell"

"The four of you retrieve the black knight pieces, from this day on you will be team Fenrir (FENR) and their leader Fang Baron" As headmaster Ozpin stated that that all the energy in my legs gave out. The crowd cheered and laughed as we smiled like idiots. But this was only the start of our school life

The ceremony ended after some other team went through the same process. I don't remember much from the ceremony after our turn so most of the other groups names I had missed.

"Oi Fang, get up!" a voice yelled in my ear. I open my eyes and hit the person next to me "Shut up!"

Nicolas Trailer, a loudmouth hot-headed fool that I got the luck of the draw of his pairing getting put with mine. "Keep it down would ya" a sleepy voice called out.

As my fist made contact with Nicolas's face I questioned "Why, he likes it"

An executioner's axe misses me by just hair. Pulling my fist away I grab the throwing knife from the inside of my pillow. Right before throwing it a loud noise happened, something like a building site

Our teammate who had been sleeping soundly till now final opened her eyes "Shut the hell up!" she threw a suitcase towards us. I missed and hit the wall

A minute of silence, then "Sorry" came through muffled by the wall in response I reply "Nah, don't worry about it"

The room went silent again, and Nicolas and I got prepared in silence in fear of a bludgeoning from Rain.

I decided not to get changed into uniform and grabbed my normal attire

I take a dark blue shirt, black jacket and black jeans out of my suit case. After getting change I place my equipment, which consisted of a shoulder guard on my left side, a number a fabrics across my right leg which held five throwing knives at a time.

I take my dust using katanna and place it on my back. Lastly I take several dust bottles and place them in the holes of my shoulder guard.

After getting changed everyone else was awake

"Mornin" Ell said as she wiped her eyes. Ell Tenzin was Nicolas's partner in the emerald forest. She not a very 'active' person but she has skill with archery is that which rivals masters.

"Sup?" Rain greats, despite throwing her suitcase at the wall she seemed reasonably calm. She uses Kaiser Knuckles in fights which results in her over the top strength. Unfortunately I was the first person who got on the receiving end of her punch

"Not much, but…" My eyes trail off to the clock "… class start in about eight minutes"

Everyone got dressed quickly as we rushed out in a hurry. Running through the campus we followed behind other late students. We sit in our seats just before the teacher walked in.

We sat through class as the teacher began the lesson with a 'slightly' boasting way. I wasn't listening to him as he told a story about his younger years. Bored out of my mind I fiddle with my throwing knives.

There was a practical fight session in class, it ending in a close win.

I walked back toward the dorm after class ended everyone walked off. Ell walked back to the dorms at the moment class ended and as for Nicolas he went to go hit on girls. I have no idea where Rain went

Walking down the path a group of students gathering near the base of the dorms, the sound of clashing metal echoed loudly across the campus.

This rare event piqued my interest and so I got onto a thick branch stretching near the centre of the event. And as expected a fight had broken out between two students, crouching down I get a close look.

A scratchy looking guy with a broken dagger in his hand "Looks like he's doomed. And his opponent is…" my eyes dart towards the other fighter. "Yang… looks like another idiot stalker" I say while the guy grabs a normal switch blade.

Yang thinking she won celebrates. The guy looking desperate thrusts the switch blade towards her back. On natural instinct I throw a knife that shallowly slices neck "That was a warning shot, get the hell out of here"

The guy runs off in a manic way. Yang gives me a thumbs up, and in reverse I give a thumbs down while jumping down.

Yang gives me a pat on the back "Good work Fangy" she pats my head with great force. I move her hand before she crushes my head "I wouldn't have to if you didn't leave an opening" I answer with annoyance in my voice

Yang smiles at me, grabs me in a headlock and replies "No need to be embarrassed Fangy~"

Raising an eyebrow I yell "I'm criticizing you, how the hell does that classify as being embarrassed" with every word I say she squeezed my neck tighter "Can't… breath…." My vision starts to fade.

"Were you trying to kill him!?" a young voice yells

"Come on I thought he could take it" Yang's voice replies back

The was a long silence, my vision starts to return

Lifting my head I look around the area "Ah" I mutter out as I look at the room

Above my head was another bed held up by books… wait? Books?

"What the hell?" I yell out as I jump off the bed

I landed on something hard, looking down I see a scythe. "Ow… that hurts" I say in a deadpan way

Quickly the scythe was removed, "I'm sorry!" squeaked someone behind me

I brushed off the pain and got up. Stretching I turned toward to voice

"I didn't think you were here to Ruby Rose"

* * *

**I'm guessing that if you made it this far then you may have liked this(or tolerated it)**

**If I get request for more then I'll do more, hopefully I hear something**

**Fang "Help me****"**


	2. CH2 Ruby and Yang

**Fang "It's this time again… better lock the door"**

**Yang "Don't worry"**

**Fang "Oh shit Yang! Start this chapter!"**

**Yang "Come here Fangy~"**

**Fang "Go, Now! Ah Yang you're choking me… "**

* * *

"I didn't think you were here to Ruby Rose"

Smiling Ruby said "Yeah, I was expecting that" she scratched her cheek

I tilted my head "Why?" I asked

Ruby quickly jotted something down and then answered "Because you always ignore stuff not directly affecting yourself"

I can't argue against that since Qrow use to say that to me as well. "Whatever... what's with the all the books?"

"Um… studying?" she replies nervously as I raised an eyebrow "Are you trying to trick me? You barely study"

I pick up a book of the bed 'History of the creatures of Grimm'

"A history book, I'm shocked" Though I sounded monotone I was honestly shocked

Ruby Rose, I met her after her uncle Qrow almost sliced my left hand off. When I returned to training again she was training under him, and I think I saw him smile for the first time. After that I frequently hung out with Ruby, She helped me forge Frozen Haven and the Snowfall Knives. Of course this was before a certain 'incident' happened but I'll touch base with that later

Ruby scratched her head with the pen in her hand. Her face was quizzical "Stuck on something?"

"Yeah, I can't figure this one out" she places the book in front of me "Oh this is easy, you place that on the left side and move this one forward" figuring out the answer was simple

Ruby stole the book back and study the answer "How did you-" mid-sentence I cut her off with "I have to leave, learn it yourself" I waved as I walked out

As I close the door I noticed that a powerful presence from behind. "Fangy~, you survived" Yang yelled as she grabbed me in another headlock "No thanks to you" I say in a monotone voice "Uh… well sorry for that"

Trying to get out of the headlock I say "Are you trying to finish the job now?"

In the end Yang finally released her grip "Well I'm tired, so later" she walked into her room as I lifted myself off the ground

Walking one door down I open up my room, after shortly entering it an axe swiped past my face. I turn my head saw Rain "Oh sorry I thought you were Nicolas" I sigh and ask "Why are you throwing his axe"

Rain fell back onto her pillow "I don't want to get my knuckles bloody" she stated with disgust in her voice

I picked up Nicolas's axe and shoved it in the floor next to his bed. I sat on the windowsill staring out at the full moon, subconsciously I growl towards it. Rain noticed it and asked "Are you ok?" in reply I nod

Time passed, Rain went to sleep and Nicolas returned and slept on the floor. At some point I had fallen asleep on the windowsill. It was quiet, not a sound to be heard.

My dreams were different from the blood soaked moon that usually appeared. In its place were old memories from when Qrow was training me, he would push me to the limit and then Yang, Ruby and me would play games until we fell asleep.

"I miss those days"


	3. CH3 FENR VS ODIN

**Fang *Quiet Growling***

**Nicolas "…..More chocolate on that please.…"**

**Rain "Hey…get back here…"**

**Ell *Earth shaking snore***

* * *

Morning rose and everyone woke up, even Ell woke up. Half asleep we silently got dressed and walked to the grand hall.

When we got there we found out that in preparations for the Vytal Festival the academy held a team tournament for the first years.

"So… should we enter?" I say not caring one way of the other

Rain shrugged and Ell fell asleep on her back

"Sure I don't see the harm" Nicolas said with a smile

I signed FENR on to the board in the second bracket. As I finished up I noticed team RWBY was the first one on the list under them was JNPR and so on

The tournament consisted of 30 minute matches that we won if our team has the highest combine aura win if 30 minutes or when all enemies aura is too low to protect them from fatal attacks

The first match began 'FENR VS ODIN '

Rain ran in channeling her aura into her fist and gave a swift uppercut to their dagger wielder Ian knocking him out in a single blow. But he was just bait as their leader Odin came down with his spear Gungnir. I ran in and intercepted with Frozen Heaven and pushed him off into the air, but as he moved back his teammate Desman who had a shotgun loaded with inflammatory ammo but Ell shot his hand with incredible accuracy

"You won't hurt my comrades" Ell said with an unusual serious tone with her eyes wide open for the first time. She fired a second arrow in the air with a string attached to Nicolas's axe. "Times up" Nicolas said as his axe flew in the air and slashed the shotgun wielder

Rain jumped and threw Nicolas's axe back to him as he ran into the last member Nero who threw dust grenades at him. Nicolas slashed through the grenades and sliced diagonally across Nero's chest

I ran into a one-on-one fight with Odin. I grabbed his spear and pulled him in close; the end of the spear opened up and shot out a green beam that tried to push him away from me. I bend my head back and gave a hard head-butt and a swift kick to the face.

"That is enough! Team ODIN cannot continue, so FENR wins" Professor Goodwitch said as she held Odin's face just far enough from my knee

We left the stage in victory and watched the next match

'CRDL VS EGLE'

I left the hall and ran to the my room and grabbed something 'special' for the next match

"I finally get to use these, time to get to work Fenrir claws" I say removing two oddly shaped daggers that had five ends and odd engravings for dust in them. The Fenrir claws are sword breakers and make great use against all blade weapons.

Ell sent me a message as it finished my preparations for the semifinals 'CRDL, RWBY, JNPR' these were the team in the in this tournaments semifinal

Match 1 – CRDL VS RWBY

Match 2 – FENR VS JNPR

"Battle Comence"

* * *

**Sorry for shortness but I've got some fighting set up so it might make writting easier**

***Fun note - Fang was ment to have the name Fenrir but was changed in the final version of the first chapter**

**Fang "Well see you next time"**

**Ell "Later"**

**Rain "Keep safe"**

**Nicolas "Safe travels"**


	4. Ch4 Semifinal

**Fang "Team FENR, move out"**

**Ruby "Team RWBY let's get moving"**

**Cardin "Come on, let's go guys"**

**Jaune "Alright let's head out"**

On return to the hall I found that the first match had already begun. The round had a restriction of 'Leaders only' a simple rule at least.

Cardin seemed to have the advantage but anyone who's seen Ruby fight knows what's going on. She doesn't see him as a real threat; she's staying intentionally slow since Cardin doesn't know Ruby's true speed.

"The outcome is obvious" I say appearing for the background with the Fenrir Claws in my hands

Nicolas sighed and shakes his head "Really? I think there's more to go in this fight"

I decided to let the fight pan out. As Ruby reached the edge of the stage Cardin charged in, to which ruby disappeared for everyone's sight with rose petals in here place. Trying to comprehend what just happened, Cardin froze in place and in that moment Ruby swept him off stage in a single blow.

And as a definite finisher she reached out crescent rose and fired it as Cardin fell into its reaches. The attack didn't kill him but knocked him unconscious and ripped his metal armour to shreds.

"This round goes to Team RWBY" Ms Goodwitch said as Cardin's goon squad hauled him away

Standing next to me Yang said "Looks like Cardin got what was coming to him" trying to hold a snicker in. Ruby jumped down to us with a joyful expression "I won, I am so awesome" feeling that she was get a big head I decided to low her ego with "You defeated Cardin. Not that great of an achievement since he relies on his goons allot"

Ruby shrugged at me and smiled saying "Yeah but someone had to hit him sooner or later"

"That actually makes sense" I reply in surprise, but with a small smirk on my face. Yang smashed her fist into my head and said "Stop being mean to Ruby and get on stage already"

"Second Match FENR VS JNPR"

My own opponent was a scrawny looking swordsman. By just looking at him I was able to tell that he has considerable potential, but in a fight potential means nothing.

"Match Start"

At those words I threw on Fenrir claw between his feet and on at the roof in front of him. He stumbled back in surprise and took out his shield, I remained still without taking out my blade or making any movements that seemed threatening.

He slowly approached me and then a voice from the crowd yelled "Come on Jaune! Break his legs!"

He tried to slash… not more like he threw his sword towards my upper body, to which I turned and blocked his attack with my blade's sheath. On a second attack he aimed for one of my legs, as the sword swung near it I pulled my index finger and pulled the claw in the ceiling towards his head.

His shield somehow blocked my attack "How odd, I thought that would end this fight" I say as I pull the other claw back to me and placed the final part of them on. Long chains with handcuffs on one end of each one, and placed the cuffs on each of my wrist.

"I thought I only need to use strings but it seems necessary to go all out" I say as I lifted my sword up as a sign of the oncoming assault. "Hey, there's no need to do that" my opponent…no my target said raising his shield in front of him

"This is my victory"

I clashed swords with him as the claws threw themselves out and then I pulled my arm back moving one claw back towards his head. Another block with his shield, then another attempt of a counter attack with sword on sword combat

His Claymore and my Katana smashed with sparks flying off. The claws continued attack as his shield in sudden burst. The only disadvantage to my technique in one-on-one battles is that the longer the battle goes on more risk I hold in messing up the balance between the claws and my swordsmanship

The time for the grand finally had finally arrived. One claws chain span around his shield and the second reached into his side. Out of pain his attack's let off and with the back of my sword I knocked him out.

"Winner Team FENR"

The sweet taste of victory, it's been a while since I've tasted it

"RWBY VS FENR"

The final fight in the tournament, one that has some of the strangest and possibly most powerful student in the first year

"Match Start"


	5. CH5 FENR VS RWBY

**Fang "This isn't looking good"**

**Nicolas "No broad is gonna beat me"**

**Rain "Sexist idiot"**

**Ell "Time for an arrow in your knee"**

* * *

For the next match I decide that the claws were not suitable and stored them away. The match was going to be a long one regardless of strategy and my swordsmanship was the best way to go.

Our teams came onto the stage as the battle started with a flurry of ranged attacks from team RWBY. We scattered in an attempt to avoid getting hit. An apparent flaw with our team was the lack of far range equipment. That was the surface appearance

The tides turned as four throwing knives flew out narrowly missing each of their heads. In a swift smooth motion Nicolas axe smashed each girl back a few steps. Followed up with an arrow barrage from the back lines, victory was in our grasp

But that was when our guard fell and a large fist came in contact with my stomach and then a shot came out. My aura protected me but was mostly used up in that one attack "Shit!" I mutter while placing a hand over my head and dodge a second shot with much pain.

Rain jumped in front of me and went into a fist fight with Yang. I ran near the back next to Ell who was running low on arrows "What's the plan now?" she yelled at me. All I did was smile and say "How about surrender and live?" with a joking tone. Ell pouted and replied "Seriously, I down to my last set of arrows, we need a plan"

I take my last knife out and slip it into Ell's belt "When you run out try to use that" I say as I begin to fiddle around with the top of my head. Two metal clips that are hidden within my hair to hide 'something' important, usually kept close by my aura. I bent the metal to keep close and re-enter the battle with sword in hand

Nicolas and Rain were on their last legs as they fell to the ground. "Looks like we're not win this match" I mutter as I lift a sword and prepare for a last stand. First slash, nothing hit all dodged. Second slash collision with a gauntlet. A shot next to my face and a punch aimed at the stomach again. Dodged, continue attack with forth slash

Forth slash contact made, aura protected over torso. Presence from behind ice dust slashed across, not enough time to react. Fifth slash missed all targets, an assault from all angles.

Sniper bullets in my left arm

Icicles sticking out of my back

Burns and bruises all over my face and torso

Cut all over and legs wrapped up

There's no point in continuing, this match is finished.

"Match over! Victors Team RWBY"

* * *

The match ended and I got rushed straight to the medical bay and quickly recovered due to the large amount of aura I keep back for emergences

After most of my body had recovered I picked out the bullets still in my arm "Damn those went deep in" I yell whilst digging a knife through my arm "That's the bone, There's the bullet!"

After ridding myself of all the bullets, I left the medical bay and went out to the courtyard for some fresh air

Many students sat around doing various activities (Polishing weapons, duelling with each other, sleeping etc.)

Rain was hitting sandbag latched onto a thick tree branch "One, two, one, two"

"How's it going?" I ask walking up to her

After a few more hit she stopped and turned to me "Not bad, just training" I look at the sandbag and notice that the fabric around the centre was worn away

"Aren't you tired, you got pushed around badly" I pointed out taking a left hook at the bag swinging out

She kneed the bag as it flew back at her "It's going to take more than that to keep me down" Rain proclaimed happily with a round house kick into the side of the bag

I came in with and strong straight on punch "Plus, I want to be stronger" Rain smashed the bag with her aura and swung it around the branch "But to what end?" I mutter as I turn and leave

* * *

I went to my locker and took out a small packet from inside, I pocketed the packet and left

Outside the locker room was Ell who was back to her normal sleepy personality "Fang? How are you?"

"Not bad" I say trying to figure out if she's already gone back to sleep

Ell yawned "I'm tired, Fang carry me back to the room" she made out before passing out on my back

'Don't ask if you're just going to make me do it' I thought to myself as I did the quicker and lazy way of using my locker to move right out of the dorms.

I carried Ell back to her bed and bumped into Nicolas who apologised that he got beaten by the other team

After putting Ell on her bed I face planted on the floor, the exhaustion caught up to me

"I knew using my sealed aura was a bad idea"

I fainted on the floor and that was the end of the day for me

* * *

I'm sorry if this chapter seemed unusual but I've been on an off it for a while, so yeah


	6. CH6 Fang's Best Friend

**Fang "The white fang are good people"**

**Blake "But their view are just misguided"**

* * *

Despite passing out I was relatively fine, at least that's how I saw it. Rain thought that I should still sleep but I rather spend less time in my bed.

Instead of sleeping I went to downtown Vale. There isn't much difference since last time I was here, other than a crime scene nearby.

I dropped into a café a block away. I ordered some coffee and read a book to pass time.

At some point Yang came in "Hey Fangy~" she playful called out

"Can I help you?" I reply not interested. My eyes don't move from my book

Yang sat over from me and the yelled "Blake! Over here!"

Across the café was a girl with midnight black hair and a bow in her hair

She walked over and sighed "I'm sorry if she's imposing herself on you"

I lift my eyes from my book and answer "Don't worry, I'm used to it" as I take my drink from the waiter "Ah… thank you"

I take a sip from my coffee "You can sit you know" I say gesturing to the seat next to me

Blake sat next to me and peered into my book, then twitched "Is that…!"

I took another sip "Ninja's in love, it's a great story"

Blake looked at me weirdly "You're different than how Yang describes you"

I raised an eyebrow "Enlighten me how does she describe me" I shoot a look at Yang who sheepishly smiles back at me

The television started to blast out "In recent news the Faunus rights group 'White Fang' has been seen in large numbers toward Vale, the government advises to have caution since members of the White Fang are incredibly violent"

I look away from the television and at the same time Blake and I spit out "Their just misunderstood"

Raising an eyebrow at each other Yang says "This is the first time the two of you talked to each other right?" We both nodded

I open my mouth then close it. Silence ensued and then a waiter came up and said "Black Coffee and tea?"

Yang took the drinks and we sat in the continuing silence "So… ninja's in love huh?"

I took a sip and looked back at my book "Yeah got a problem with it?"

Yang gave a big smile "No, none at all. It's just that Blake has a copy on her book shelf"

My left eye twitched 'How is it that someone I just met holds any similarities to me?'

"YANG! Please don't mention that!" Blake yelled then covered her face

I sigh and mention "You know you don't have to be embarrassed about liking this book. It's a good story"

Blake smiled a bit and then asked "Can we just change the subject now"

"So where is the rest of team FENR?" Yang asked me

"Hell if I know they could be killing each other, and probably are" I reply uninterested

* * *

After an hour or so I ended up stuck carrying shopping for Yang and Blake (Mainly Yang)

We ended up walking around Vale and seeing the sights of the festival

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

My scroll went off as we boarded the train back to Beacon

"What's going on?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Yeah sure I'll pick him up soon"

I hung up my scroll

"What's happened?" Yang questioned

I thought for a moment "Just some stuff" I answered with irritation in my voice

"Come on you can tell big sis Yang" Yang said in a tempting tone

"Same age" I reply and slouch in my chair

I fell asleep in the chair, and woke up after some time after the sun started to set

"… and then he bit him on the ass"

"What happen afterwards?"

I opened my eyes to see my wallet in Blake's hands and my photo with my dog

I recognised what story Yang was talking about instantly "Is this the one about how Dogmeat thought he was protecting me during combat practice"

"Hell yeah, Qrow was so pissed at you for that" Yang stated as she looked at the photo "How is he?"

I took out my scroll and opened a message from Qrow "Does this answer your question?"

Within the message was a photo of Dogmeat wearing a new collar and a sign saying 'Beacon or bust!'

Blake looked at the picture and then asked "So he's coming to Beacon?"

I nodded "That's what that call was about"

The train suddenly stopped and everyone literally flew one seat forward. "What the hell?"

[We are sorry for the inconvenience. There seems to be a dog on the track]

I look at Yang and she started "You don't think…"

I finished "… he tried to find me?"

We ran to the doors and Yang forced it opened and I jumped off train "Dogmeat, come here boy"

A Large husky ran out from the front of the train and pushed me down and started to lick my face "Hey, stop that"

I picked him up and gave to Yang and Blake. I jumped back onto the train

[We are about to start moving again will all passengers please sit down. Thank you.]

We sat back down and Dogmeat place his head on my lap

"So why is his name Dogmeat?" Blake asked

Yang answered "My uncle Qrow originally intended to cook him as a dish and after that he just called him Dogmeat. We just called him that and that was it"

"That was after I saved him" I added straight after

I look down and pat his head "Isn't that right"

* * *

As we returned the duo left and I went to Ozpin's office

"Sir, I here to fill out some paper work" I state entering the oversized room with a ceiling that stretched till the top was no long visible

Ozpin drank from his ever present mug and turned to me "Here it is Mr Baron, just sign this"

In front of my face was a large document "Can we paraphrase it?"

"If anything happens to you pet the person at fault is you and you alone"

I signed and prepared to leave "Thank you sir"

"Think nothing of it. Qrow should be the one you thank" he replied back to me

As Dogmeat and I exited the room he made a beeline to somewhere else

I chased after him

* * *

Ruby sat on her bed with a history book on her lap and a coffee mug on the nightstand

"ARF!" A noise echoed from outside the door followed by scratching

Ruby walked to her door "Whose there" Weiss yelled after taking of her expensive custom made headphone

As soon as the door opened Dogmeat jumped onto Ruby "What the? Dogmeat what are you doing here?"

Dogmeat then ran onto Ruby's bed and sniffed around

"Dogmeat! Where the hell are you!?"

Dogmeat let out some sort of howl and Fang ran into Team RWBY's room

Out of breath Fang coughed out "So you smelt Ruby"

Weiss looked down "Dogmeat? What is he, a pet or a meal?" she asked

Ruby shook her head "Neither he's like family"

Dogmeat laid down on Ruby's bed with his head over the edge

Fang walked over "Look at that, we're all back together"

Patting Dogmeat's head with one of the few genuine smiles he ever shows

"That's nice and all but can you get out of here" Weiss ordered making a shooing action with her hands

Fang picked up Dogmeat and walked out

"No boy, you can't stay with Ruby. Don't growl at me!"

In a small moment Ruby started to laugh "He's started to act like before"

Weiss released an annoyed sigh out and place her headphones back on

* * *

"Welcome to home for the next few year" I said as I placed Dogmeat on my bed

He whimpered at me "Why?" I asked him

After a few barks I responded "I can take you for a morning run you know"

Again he barked and I answered "Are you trying to insult me?"

Ell woke up and then said "Fang's talking to a dog? I think I need more sleep"

"I think I shouldn't talk to you in near other people"

* * *

**I've been playing Fallout 3 too much. I have to say Dogmeat is my favourite character**

**Either way this brings an end to the Introduction ar**

**Time for the 'A Family Secret' arc**

**Also check my DA account for drawings of events**

**Link on profile page**


End file.
